Georges Bizet
' Georges Bizet' (25 October 1838 – 3 June 1875), registered at birth as Alexandre César Léopold Bizet, was a French composer of the romantic era. Best known for his operas in a career cut short by his early death, Bizet achieved few successes before his final work, Carmen, which has become one of the most popular and frequently performed works in the entire opera repertoire. Giveaway Clues Tossup Questions # In one opera by this composer, Leila is recognized as a woman who saved a man's life because of a necklace, and two characters sing the "Friendship Duet." Zurga and Nadir feature in that opera by this composer. In another opera, this composer wrote the "Flower Song" and told of (*) Don Jose's murder of the title character after she spurns him for the bullfighter Escamillo. For 10 points, name this French composer of the operas The Pearl Fishers and Carmen. # In one opera by this composer, the baritone recognizes the necklace on a woman he has condemned to death as one he had given a rescuer, and sets his camp on fire. Other characters in that opera include Nourabad, and the name of Brahma is evoked many times in that work. This man created the lovers Nadir and Leila, and in one scene from his most famous opera, which is based on a work of Prosper Merimee, the title character and her friends Frasquita and Mercedes read cards. Arias from that opera include the Habanera Song and the Toreador Song, and Escamilo flirts with the titular cigarette factory worker in that opera. For 10 points, name this French composer of The Pearl Fishers and Carmen. # He wrote a symphony whose fourth movement is marked Allegro vivacissimo and is sometimes performed separately as "Carnaval a Rome", and he composed incidental music for the Alphonse Daudet play L'Arlesienne. This composer of the Roma Symphony wrote a piano work containing movements entitled "Soap bubbles" and "Blind Man's Bluff", while his other symphonic works include one whose second movement is marked Andante Adagio. In addition to his Symphony in C major and Children's Games, he wrote an opera in which the title character sings a Habanera and Escamillo sings a Toreador song. For 10 points-name this composer of Carmen. # In one of this composer's operas, the high priest Nourabad and his fakirs are distracted by the fire set to the camp by Zurga as Nadir and Leila are rescued from execution. In another opera, the protagonist is disciplined by his officer Zuniga and is provoked to murder by his lover outside the ring where the toreador Escamillo is fighting. For 10 points, name this French composer of The Fair Maid of Perth and The Pearl Fishers who depicted the doomed love of Don Jose and the titular gypsy in Carmen. # One opera by this man concerns the slave Djamileh, who seeks the love of her master, Haroun. In another of his operas, the Duke of Rothsay mistakenly woos Mab, instead of Catherine. In addition to The Fair Maid of Perth, he wrote an opera that includes the duet "Au fond du temple saint," and is entitled The Pearl Fishers. The title character of another of his operas works at a cigarette factory, sings the Habanera, and falls in love the with bullfighter Escamillo. For 10 points, name this French composer of an opera about a gypsy named Carmen. Category:Fine Arts